Zero Gravity
|romaji= Zero Gurabiti |user= Ochaco Uraraka Himiko Toga (via Transform) |quirk type= Emitter |quirk range= Contact |debut= Chapter 3 |anime debut= Episode 3 }} |Zero Gurabiti}} is the Quirk used by Ochaco Uraraka. Description Zero Gravity allows Ochaco to remove the effects of gravity from solid things upon touching them with the pads on her fingertips. The targets lose their gravitational pulls the moment Ochako makes contact with them, effectively making the touched object or objects weightless. Through Zero Gravity, Ochaco can make anything solid float in mid-air as long as they are within the weight limit of her Quirk, which is around three tons. She is able to activate or cancel her Quirk's effects by closing her fingers together. As part of her training, Ochaco put herself into plastic sphere that would tumble down a mountain, all in effort to get her inner ear canals used to zero gravity and reduce nausea, all while increasing how much weight she can lift. Weaknesses The more objects she has under the influence of her Quirk, the more she will struggle to keep them afloat. Continued strain results in her feeling sick and nauseous, to the point of vomiting. Usage Ochaco's main battle tactic consists of using her Quirk directly on opponents by getting close enough to make contact with them through her fingers. This consequently causes her targets to continuously float up and lose their footing, severely limiting, if not eliminating, their fighting capability. After learning martial arts with Gunhead, she has developed a few moves that she is able to use in conjunction with her Quirk. Ochaco often takes advantage of ravaged areas by using her Quirk to gather wreckage without an opponent noticing, expertly exploiting the collateral damage of a destructive Quirk. Ochaco can release floating rubble on enemies as a long-range projectile attack or remove the weight of certain heavy structures, holding onto them to use as an improvised melee weapon. This ability to easily clean up disaster zones also makes her useful for rescue missions. Ochaco can further use Zero Gravity to remove her own weight, increasing her agility, make unconscious allies and enemies weightless to transport them easier, deflect heavy, incoming projectiles and create decoys by making objects levitate slightly above the ground. Because prolonged usage of Zero Gravity causes nausea, Ochaco had several mechanisms installed in her costume in order to mitigate its effects. She is known to be careful with her hands so that she doesn't accidentally activate her Quirk on something or someone she doesn't want to. Named Super Moves * : Ochaco can press her fingertips together and make whatever she has touched stop floating. This move is first used when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the U.A. Entrance Exam. **'Meteor Shower': After levitate a large quantity of rubble surrounding her, Ochaco can collect the collateral damaged structures, forming a giant meteor of debris above her opponents. She then causes to fall on an opponent. She first used this move during her match against Katsuki Bakugo. *** : In conjunction with Froppy, the two rise and throw several debris at the targets. It is a stronger, multi-ranged version of Meteor Shower. They first used this move against two villains with Gigantification Quirks during their internship. * : After touching some rubble and a pillar to make them weightless, Ochaco then uses the pillar to forcefully hit the rubble at her enemy. This move is first used to distract Tenya Iida during the Battle Trial. *'Levitation': By removing her own gravitational pull, Ochaco can jump higher and make herself float further. This allows her to mobilize easier, touching her targets in most directions. Before her intense training, this leaded her to become nauseous much quicker. Trivia *Whenever Ochaco activates her Quirk in the anime, the pads of her fingertips briefly glow pink. *The characters in Zero Gravity (無重力) include the kanji for negative (無), and gravity (重力). References External Links * - Wikipedia article about the concept behind Ochaco's Quirk. Site Navigation pl:Zero Gravity Category:Class 1-A Quirks